


Bridges

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, One Shot, Short, What happens when you send two people pitch for each other to get more milk from the store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: I thought we agreed shoving each other off bridges wasn't allowed anymore.





	

"I thought we agreed shoving each other off bridges wasn't allowed anymore." The blonde scowls, brushing aside her wet bangs so that she could glare up at you. 

"If you were as damned clever as you claim to be, then you would've taken a hint long before such a blunt action was required." You call down, leaning against the railing of the bridge. It was true, Rose often seemed completely oblivious to your instigation, refusing to get in the mood. At first you thought it was because she was an ignorant human, but now you're certain she knowingly does it to piss you off. Darn it, you can't do all the work for this relationship!

Lalonde slowly wades her way toward the edge of the river, clearly displeased. You don't doubt the water was cold, but she'll live. After all, you weren't stupid enough to toss your kismesis into fast running water, however tempting that may be. With her black painted lips highlighting a definite frown, she pulls herself onto the muddy bank and climbed up the small slope between her and the bridge. Once Rose had wood beneath her feet again, revenge was quick, immediate, and came in the form of a handful of mud thrown directly into your face.

"Aaaaaaaagh, Rose, what the fuck?" You sputter, hands flying to your face and trying to wipe it away. Your glasses were officially filthy, and you think some of the dirt wound up in your mouth. "That's disgusting!"

"You're disgusting," She quips, and in your brief moment of blindness you didn't realize how fast she was approaching you. She's right up in your face, just inches away, your noses nearly touching...

But she pulls away far too soon, taking your jacket with her.

"Seriously? That's not fair and you know it." You groan, you'd thought it was really going somewhere just then. "Stealing's not nice."

"I'm not going to spend this walk entirely in drenched clothing," Rose turns her back on you, glancing around cautiously. Satisfied that no one other that you were here to witness it, she quickly pulls her soaked sweater off. That particular detail you didn't mind, honestly, but you don't get the image long. Before you can comment she's already pulled your jacket on and zipped it up. "If you didn't want it stolen, Vriska, you could have stopped me instead of getting distracted."

'What, me, distracted? Never!" You huff, crossing your arms. Being a highblood and all, the chill in the air didn't really bother you too much, but it was a little frustrating that she was able to take it without your noticing. 

"You're a real sucker for kisses, you know," She strolls straight past you, holding the wet sweater in one hand. "Just a hint at potential sloppy make outs and you completely zone out." 

"You play dirty, Lalonde," You shrug, following after her. 

"Not as dirty as your face, dear," She looks over her shoulder with a smirk. "You'll want to take a shower as soon as we return home. After that I'll make it up to you." 

"Why wait?" You grin at her. "You've kept me waiting long enough, and keep dancing around my invitations instead of just facing me already."

"Hatred is like a cup of tea," Is she really going to compare your relationship to that leaf juice she and Kanaya drink all the time? Yes she is. "If you drink it too early you don't get its full potential. It's better to let it brew and brood until it's at its finest."

"You know, if I've already thrown you over the bridge, I'm probably ready to roll," You roll your eyes. "Can't we just get it out of our systems now?"

"You forget we have two ladies waiting for us at home." 

You pause, she had you there. Kanaya and Terezi were the ones who sent the two of you out in the first place, complaining that they were out of milk. Neither of you wanted to let your matesprits down.

After a moment of consideration, you shrug. "Alright, fine, later then. I am holding you to it, Rose!"

"You better," she snickers, turning around with a mischievous smile. "Until then, however, you'll have to deal with my bullshit!" 

You hiss as a soaking wet sweater hits your face. You tear it off, tossing it to the dirt and run after her. She laughs like a madwoman as you chase her the entire way to the grocery store.

God you hate her.


End file.
